


Oh Sweetie...Spoilers.

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only mystery worth solving. There was only one person he wanted to solve it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweetie...Spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a bit wibbly wobbly...it started out one place and ended up in another. But I had to do something that didn't involve me rewriting scenes cause I can't make myself relive River's goodbye. So have a bit of...something. I had no beta because my beta was sleeping. So...sorry!

            It was only ever out of the corner of his eye. Something, or rather, someone, would move and it would grab his attention, but then, inevitably a planet would need saving or, God forbid Clara called, and he would turn back, the moving person in his peripheral forgotten. It was almost like a perception filter, a perception filter that was too fast for even his eyes, for whenever he moved and looked, tried to break the filter, it would always be nothing.

            Sometimes Clara would say things, things that only River would say. He’d look around for her, desperate for her at points; either needing her to help combat aliens or just because frankly Clara frightened him. But she was never there. Even though he was certain she was.

            It was worst when he was alone, because Clara had a life outside of the TARDIS and wasn’t about to leave it, as they all seemed to do eventually.  When she would go to nanny, and he was left alone in the TARDIS, sometimes he would talk out loud, knowing she was there.

            She was River, she wasn’t going to leave him alone with a girl, and certainly not alone.

            “She’s gone,” He called to no one in particular, only the sound of the TARDIS travelling through time – he enjoyed leaving the brakes on now – to answer him. “I know what you’re thinking. She’s young. Much too young for me, that’s what you’d say. You like her mouth though, don’t lie, you like anyone who is willing to boss me around. God knows I haven’t had enough of that. She’s smart, isn’t she? Still can’t figure her out. She’s impossible.”

            The Doctor sighed, sitting on one of the sofa chairs he had put in after Amy had complained endlessly that the metal benches he had were rubbish to sit on. These certainly were comfortable, especially since he’d gotten thinner after his last regeneration. He closed his eyes, various images floating in his head.

            “You would know,” He started speaking again. He did that a lot though. Granted, he always spoke out loud, but before it was because he was trying to impress those around him, or simply because he’d liked his voice. Now he was speaking to River, in hopes that, wherever she was, in the library, or in space, she could hear him.

            He stood up again to walk around. Sitting wasn’t good. Walking was good. Walking was cool. Pacing was cool.

            “You would know exactly what she is. Where she came from, if she’s human, what she was if she wasn’t, how she can be… _her_ ,” he shook his head. “You’d look at me with that ‘he’s hot when he’s confused face’…not going to shut up…and explain it all perfectly. And be one hundred percent right. I never got to say this but sometimes I thought you knew space and travel even better than I did.”

            He shook his head, leaning against the rails.

            “That’s the thing about mysteries,” he said. “They’re fun. They can lead to adventures and learning and exploration. But only if you do it with someone you love.”

            “The only mystery worth solving,” The Doctor muttered to himself. “And no one to solve it with.”

 

~*~

            It confused her how when she would watch him, it was like he could almost see her. He shouldn’t be able to, she was _dead_ , locked away in a computer. The only way she could even follow him was by using up the power of the computer. This only allowed her to come see him every few days. Check on him and make sure everything was okay. Because she worried about him constantly. The Doctor she saw before she died was her worst nightmare come to life: one that had never met her. It pained and killed her, had she not already been dead, that she couldn’t properly say goodbye to him. Which is why she went against everyone’s instructions to find him.

            Sometimes she would psychically link herself with Clara to give the Doctor some help. She knew he knew because he would stop and stare at Clara, who never knew someone beyond the grave was controlling her, but the Doctor did. And then he would nod, yell “Right—let’s do that”, and she would know.

            It killed her that he had started to pick companions that had lives outside of the TARDIS, only because she knew he would never afford himself that luxury. Besides Rose, and of course Donna, every companion he had found had a life outside of him. Something he hadn’t been used to before. Bless him, he wasn’t used to people _not needing him_ , never knowing that she _always_ needed him.

            On the day that he was alone in the TARDIS, talking aloud to no one, she smiled as she hid under the console, sitting in the swing he had abandoned in the new TARDIS change, it was just like him to match his décor to his depression, _such_ a 900 year old. She heard him talk about the Impossible Girl and mysteries, and all she could do was sit there, smile to herself as she leaned against one of the ropes holding the swing up, and softly say…

            “ _Oh sweetie…spoilers._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Not too wibbly wobbly I hope.


End file.
